Enamorate de mi
by Marijo de Chiba Cullen
Summary: Serena Tsukino una chica que se enamora de Darien Chiba pero el parece no tener interes alguno en ella, y su unica oportunidad de que se fije en ella es con la ayuda de su hermano, que es su mejor amigo, mal summary perdon
1. Chapter 1

**Pues aquí les dejo el prologo de mi segunda historia espero y les guste al igual que la otra solo que esta es en un mundo alterno**** bueno disfrútenla.**

**Enamorare de mi**

Prologo

**Darien Chiba**: 18 años estudia ya su tercer año de la preparatoria es una de los mejores estudiantes, es alto, cabello negro, ojos azul zafiro, piel bronceada, en fin es el chico perfecto solo que tiene un pequeñisimo defecto no cree en el amor (cosa que obvio voy a cambiar jajaja).

**Serena Tsukino**: 16 años esta en primero de preparatoria no es una gran estudiante ya que es un poco despistada y algo floja, tienes sus cabellos rubios casi dorados, ojos azul celeste, su piel es de tez blanca, ella cuando conocio a Darien hermano de su mejor amigo quedo enamorada de el.

**Alexander Chiba**: 16 años estudia en primero de preparatoria es un buen estudiante, es alto, cabello negro azulado, unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, su piel es de tez blanca, es un chico muy guapo tiene un hermano mayor Darien y lo que nadie sabe es que esta enamorado de su mejor amiga Hotaru Tomoe

**Hotaru Tomoe**: 16 años estudia en primero de prepa ella es una estudiante prodigio le gusta estudiar y es la mejor, ella tiene el cabello negro, ojos purpura, es de tez blanca, ella es una chica dulce aunque un poco timida con los que mejor se lleva y mas confianza les tiene es a Serena y Alexander.

**Haruka Tenou**: 18 años estudia en tercero de preparatoria en el estudio no es ni muy bueno ni muy malo, el es alto, tiene el cabello color arena, ojos verde olivo, piel un tanto bronceada, es un chico muy guapo pero ya tiene novia, su gran sueño es ser corredor de formula 1.

**Michiru Kaioh**: 18 años tambien estudia el tercera de preparatoria es muy buena estudiante y muy educada, su cabello es color aguamarina, ojos color azul es de tez blanca, es de las chicas mas guapas de todo la preparatoria, ella es novia de Haruka y su sueño es ser una gran violinista reconocida por todo el mundo.

**Yaten Kou: **16 años esta en primero de preparatoria es un buen estudiante, el no es muy alto ni muy bajo, tiene el cabello color plata, sus ojos son verdes, es de tez blanca, es un chico muy guapo y perseguido por las chicas su carácter es un poco frio pero es buena persona.

**Minako Aino**: 16 años ella tambien estudia el primer año de preparatoria no es muy buena estudiante al igual que su prima Serena, ella tiene el cabello rubio, ojos azules, es de tez blanca, ella es una chica divertida y despreocupada, se denomina "la diosa del amor y la belleza" a ella le gusta mucho Yaten pero el casi siempre es frio con ella.

**Andrew Furuhata**: 18 años estudia el tercera de prepa es buen estudiante, es alto, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, su piel es un poco bronceada, es muy guapo, se dice que tiene una relacion con una chica de primero pero aun no esta confirmado sus mejores amigos son Darien y Haruka.

**Lita kino**: 16 años estudia el primero de preparatoria es una estudiante regular, ella es alta, tiene el cabello castaño, ojos cafes claros muy lindos, de piel blanca, ella es una gran amiga de Serena, Hotaru y Mina, le encanta cocinar y su mas grande y anhelado sueño es convertirse en un gran chef.

**Taiki Kou**: 18 años el estudia el tercer año de preparatoria es un gran estudiante, es alto, cabello castaño en una cola de caballo, sus ojos son cafes, es muy guapo le gusta jugar ajedrez, es hermano de Yaten, sus amigos piensan que esta enamorado ya que a veces parece en la nubes.

**Ami Muzino**: 16 años estudia el primero de preparatoria ella tambien es una gran estudiante por que se esfuerza mucho, tiene el cabello azul al igual que sus ojos, su piel es de tez blanca, a ella le gusta Taiki aunque no se atreve a decirle a sus amigas por que es muy timida.

**Nicolas Furuhata**: 18 años va en tercero de prepa pues el es buen estudiante, es alto, cabello castaño obscuro, ojos cafes obscuros, es guapo en si tambien de el se dice que tiene novia pero todavía no se confirma nada con el que mejor se lleva es con Taiki y es primo de Andrew.

**Rei Hino**: 16 años estudia el primero de preparatoria es buena estudiante, es alta, cabello negro y ojos de igual color, su piel es de tez blanca, es la mejor amiga de Ami y su sueño es ser una cantante muy famosa y tener mucho exito, y ya tiene novio (adivinen quien es).

**Diamante Black**: 19 años estudia su primer año de la universidad es buen estudiante, es alto, cabello plateado, ojos grises, es un chico muy guapo lastima que ya tiene novia (bua eso no es justo) y se lleva bien con los chicos.

**Setsuna Kaioh**: 19 años tambien estudia primero de la universidad es buena estudiante, es alta, cabello negro verdoso, ojos negros, es de tez blanca, es novia de Diamante y hermana de Michiru, se lleva bien con los chicos.

**Seiya Kou**: 17 años estudia el segundo año de la preparatoria es un estudiante regular, estatura mediana, cabello negro amarrado en un cola de caballo, ojos azules, a el le gusta Serena y va hacer todo para que este con el.

**Beryl Anderson**: 17 años estudia su segundo año de preparatoria, cabello rojizo, ojos negros, de tez blanca, ella dice estar enamorada de Darien y jura que va a conquistarlo (ahí aja).

**Alan Yamasaki**: 17 años tambien estudia su segundo año de preparatoria, tiene el cabello castaño claro, ojos color arena, de tez blanca, es un chico guapo es amigo de Seiya, es perseguido por las chicas pero ya tiene novia.

**Ann Yamasaki**: 16 años estudia el primer año de preparatoria, tiene el cabello color castaño claro, sus ojos son cafes, es de tez blanca ella es hermana de Alan y le gusta Rubeus (que mal gusto tiene).

**Rubeus**** Black**: 17 años estudia en segundo de prepa es un estudiante regulara, tiene el cabello rojo, ojos cafes, de tez blanca, el es primo de Diamante y amigo de Seiya y Alan.

**Esmeralda**** Black**: 17 años estudia el segundo de preparatoria, cabello verdoso (que para mi es de mirame a huevo), ojos color negro, de tez blanca, prima de Rubeus y hermana de Diamante, novia de Alan y gran amiga de Beryl y Ann.

**Sammy Tsukino**: 13 años estudia el segundo de secundaria, es un estudiante regular, cabello color arena, ojos cafes claros, es hermano de Serena y no se lleva muy bien con ella ya que se la pasan peleando a el le gusta una niña de su mismo salon solo que no sabe como declararsele.

**Saori Chiba**: 13 años estudia el segundo de secundaria es una excelente estudiante, tiene el cabello negro azulado, ojos azul celestes, su piel es de tez blanca, es la hermana menor de Darien y Alexander y estos a veces son muy sobre protectores con ella (pobre chica).

**Mormura Chiba**: 37 años es el dueño de la famosa cadena de hoteles Ilusion,

Es el papá de Darien, Alexander y Saori, es alto, cabello negro, ojos azul zafiro, de piel bronceada, el es un gran padre siempre se preocupa de sus hijos y siempre los apoya en todo.

**Angela Hurano**: 36 años esposa de Mormura, madre de Darien, Alexander y Saori, ella es de estatura mediana, cabello negro azulado, ojos azul celestes, de tez blanca, y es dueña de la famosa reposteria Prismas Lunar.

**Kenji Tsukino**: 36 años dueño de la mas famosa empresa publicitaria Milenio de Plata, es papá de Serena y Sammy, es de estatura mediana, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, y de tez blanca.

**Ikuko Kinomoto**: 35 años esposa de Kenji y madre de Serena y Sammy, cabello azul ondulado, ojos cafes claros, de tez blanca es ama de casa y le gusta mucho serlo por que asi siente que cuida a su familia.

**Julian Kou**: 37 años dueño de la cadena hotelera Estrella Fugaz es el papá de Seiya y tio de Taiki y Yaten, es estatura media. Cabello negros, ojos azules, de tez blanca, el envidia a Mormura desde la preparatoria ya que Mormura siempre fue mejor que el.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1: como te conoci

**Capitulo 1: como te conoci **

**Flash Back**

Estaba Serena y Hotaru caminando por el parque numero 10.

**Hotaru**: oye sere y como saliste en el examen de matematicas – pregunto a la rubia

**Serena**: Bua Sali muy mal mira – dijo extendiendole el examen

**Hotaru**: sacaste 30 puntos – exclamo muy sorprendida

**Serena**: BUAAAAAAA mamá se enojara conmigo BUAAAAAAAA – lloraba la chica

**Hotaru**: tranquila sere mejor no pienses en eso – trato de consolarla

**Serena**: tienes razon ya no pensare en eso – agarro el examen lo hizo bolita y lo tiro para atrás pero escucho un auch de alguien atrás de ella se volteo para ver a quien le habia caido el papel (ahora voy a poner lo que serena esta pensando)-_ pero que chico tan guapo aunque su rostro me parece algo familiar_

**¿?**: oye fijate para donde tiras tus cosas – le dijo el chico molesto abrio el papel y exclamo sorprendido – sacaste 30 puntos en un examen solo una cabeza de chorlito puede sacar esa calificación

**Serena**: hay a ti que te importa antipático – le dijo ella molesta

**¿?**: oye cabeza de chorlito yo tengo la culpa de que saques malas notas – le aspeto el

**Serena**: huy eres insoportable – se dio la vuelta vio a Hotaru – vamonos Hotaru – la jalo y se fueron de ahí

**¿?**: pero que niña tan rara se le olvido su examen – dijo y lo volvio a abrir y vio la parte superior – asi que se llama Serena Tsukino, bueno Serena estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, eso tenlo por seguro – dijo para luego irse de ahí

**Fin Flash Back **

**Flash Back**

Se encontraba un chico (muy guapo por cierto jajaja, es que hay que aclarar) caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria parecia estar algo perdido cuando de repente choco con alguien.

**¿?**: lo siento creo que no me fije por donde iba – se disculpo y vio a las chica con la que habia tropezado (ahora voy a poner lo que esta pensando)- _pero que chica tan linda – _penso el

**¿?**: no te preocupes yo venia leyendo y por eso no te vi la culpa es mia – dijo la chica los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un tiempo

**¿?**: mi nombre es Alexander Chiba – dijo el extendiendole la mano

**¿?**: Hotaru Tomoe mucho gusto – dijo devolviendole el saludo

**Alexander**: bueno ahora que nos conocemos un poco mas me podrias decir donde queda el salon de matematicas es que creo que me perdi – dijo el muy apenado

**Hotaru**: no te preocupes yo voy para alla – dijo ella con una sonrisa

**Alexander**: (ahora voy a poner lo que esta pensando) _se van mas linda cuando sonrie – _penso el – muchas gracia – dijo y luego se fueron

**Fin Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

Se encontraban tres chicos platicando muy animadamente.

**¿?**: oye Darien y dime como piensas hacer para que tu papá nos deje pasar el fin de semana en tu casa de campo – pregunto un chico de ojos verde olivo

**Darien**: pues no creo que me lo niegue Haruka – le contesto el pelinegro

**Haruka**: um oye y quienes van a ir – pregunto

**Darien**: Andrew, tu, Taiki, su hermano, Alexander, Nicolas y yo – le dijo

**¿?**: vaya asi que viremos solo chicos – dijo un chico rubio

**Darien**: asi es Andrew, miren ahí viene Taiki – les dijo

**Andrew**: y no viene solo miren con la chica que viene -

**Taiki**: hola chicos quiero presentarles a Michiru una amiga ella va a estudiar aquí a partir de este año, Michiru ellos son Darien, Andrew y Haruka – dijo señalandolos respectivamente

**Michiru**: mucho gusto chicos – les dijo ella muy amable

**Haruka**: el gusto es nuestro o no chicos – los otros dos asintieron

**Andrew**: y dime Michiru por que te cambias de preparatoria – le pregunto

**Michiru**: lo que pasa es que nos acabamos de Cambiar a vivir aquí en Tokio

**Haruka**: bueno es un gusto tenerte aquí – le dijo y se quedaron viendo un largo rato cosa que no paso desapercibido por sus amigos

**Fin Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

Una chica iba corriendo por los pasillos de la preparatoria al parecer iba tarde a una clase pero tropezó con alguien y lo tiro.

**¿?**: lo siento no fue mi intencion tirarte – dijo la chica muy apenada

**¿?**: pues no deberias andar corriendo por los pasillos – le dijo el chico

**¿?**: mi nombre es Minako pero puedes decirme Mina – le dijo ella sonriente

**¿?**: pues Mina deberias dejar de correr por los pasillos – dijo el chico

**Mina**: si lo siento lo que pasa es que voy tarde a mi clase de fisica, ay no voy a llegar tarde – dijo para luego irse corriendo

**¿?**: hay que rara se fue y no le dije mi nombre bueno sera mejor irme – y se fue

**Fin Flash Back **

**Flash Back**

Estaba una joven algo perdida caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria.

**¿?**: hay creo que me perdi sera mejor preguntar – se acerco a un chico que estaba por ahí y le toco el hombro – disculpa pero creo que me perdi podrias decirme donde queda el salon de musica – dijo la joven un tanto apenada

**¿?**: claro mira te vas derecho subes las escaleras y vas a mano izquierda y ahí esta el salon de musica – le dijo el chico sonriente

**¿?**: muchas gracias, hay pero que descortes no te he dicho mi nombre me llamo Lita Kino – dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo

**¿?**: mucho gusto Lita, mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata – dijo el

**Lita**: bueno me voy no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase fue un gusto conocerte, y gracias por la información – dijo ella alejandose

**Andrew**: de nada y hasta luego – le dijo el antes de que se fuera

**Fin Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

Era una competencia de ajedrez y solo quedaban 2 concursantes los cuales apenas se iban a enfrentar habia comenzado el juego y todo estaba muy parejo hasta que el chico hizo un movimiento estratejico y gano la partida después de mucho tiempo.

**Maestro**: y el ganador es Taiki Kou que le a ganado ala señorita Ami Muzino – dijo el maestro encargado

**Taiki**: a sido una partida muy dura eres una gran competidora – le dijo a Ami

**Ami**: mucha gracias – dijo ella ruborizandose un poco

**Taiki**: me gustaria volver e enfrentarme otra ves contigo quizas para la proxima no tenga tanta suerte y me ganes – le dijo

**Ami**: claro a mi tambien me gustaria volver a enfrentarme contigo – le dijo ella con una timida sonrisa

**Taiki**: bueno Ami nos vamos luego – dijo despidiendose

**Ami**: Adios – dijo ella al verlo alejarse

**Fin Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

Era un dia normal en la preparatoria todos iban hacia sus salones de clases ya que faltaba poco para que tocara la campana una chica iba algo apresurada ya que no queria llegar tarde pero choco con alguien.

**¿?**: lo siento no te vi – se disculpo un joven de cabello castaño obscuro

**¿?**: no fue tu culpa yo venia algo apurada – dijo la joven

**¿?**: bueno eso ya no importa, mi nombre es Nicolas y el tuyo – dijo el chico cortésmente

**¿?**: Rei Hino – dijo ella

**Nicolas**: bueno creo que mejor dejo que te vayas por que no quiero que lleges tarde por mi culpa – le dijo el y en eso momento tocaron el timbre

**Rei**: bueno me voy por que ya tocaron, hasta luego – le dijo ella yendose

**Nicolas**: pero que chica tan linda me gustaria verla de nuevo – dijo el chico viendola alejarse ente los demas alumnos

**Fin Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

Era un dia en el parque N.10 se encontraba un apuesto joven caminando por los alrededores un poco distraído y choco con alguien

**¿?**: disculpa no te vi – dijo el

**¿?**: no te preocupes – dijo ella

**¿?**: te gustaría dar una vuelta por el parque digo si no es que vienes con alguien – le propuso

**¿?**: no, no vengo con nadie y si me gustaría dar una vuelta – le dijo sonriendo

**¿?**: pero que tonto soy no te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Diamante Black mucho gusto – dijo

**¿?**: Setsuna Kaioh – le dijo ella

**Diamante**: bueno entonces ya presentados vamos a dar una vuelta – dijo y asi de fueron los dos a dar una vuelta por el parque

**Fin Flash Back **

**Flash Back**

Una chica iba por los pasillos de la Secundaria Juban cuando alguien la empujo y le tiro sus libros ella se agacho a recogerlos y un chico se acerco a ayudarla

**¿?**: creo que deberían fijarse por donde corren – dijo el dándole su libro

**¿?**: creo que nunca lo hacen, y muchas gracias por ayudarme

**¿?**: no te preocupes no fue nada – le dijo

**¿?**: bueno tengo que irme a mi clase y de nuevo gracias – dijo antes de irse

**¿?**: pero que chica tan linda – dijo el viendo por donde ella se había ido

**Fin Flash Back**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gracias por los reviews me alientan mucho a seguir con mi historia este es mi segundo capitulo y aquí van a ver como se conocieron nuestras parejas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 2:pidiendo ayuda

**Capitulo 2: Pidiendo ayuda**

Se encontraban dos jóvenes caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria mugen

**Hotaru**: estas segura de lo que vas a hacer Sere – pregunto

**Serena**: si Hotaru estoy completamente segura además no creo que Alex se niegue – dijo muy convencida

**Hotaru**: pues eso espero – dijo y asi siguieron hasta que se encontraron a una chica rubia muy agitada

**Mina**: chicas que bueno que las veo quería hablar con ustedes – dijo

**Serena**: que pasa Mina – pregunto curiosa

**Mina**: bueno lo que pasa es que también quería que estuviera Lita presente – les dijo

**Hotaru**: y por que no vamos a su salón para que nos digas eso tan importante – propuso la pelinegra las dos rubias asintieron y se fueron a buscar a su castaña amiga

**Mina**: miren ahí esta – dijo cuando la diviso entre los demás alumnos le hizo señas y cuando la castaña las vio se acerco a ellas

**Lita**: chicas que pasa por que vinieron a buscarme a mi salón – pregunto

**Mina**: bueno lo que pasa es que quería decirles algo muy importante a las 3 – dijo la rubia algo seria cosa que sorprendió a sus amigas

**Serena**: bueno por que no mejor vamos a las bancas que están afuera en el patio – prepuso la rubia todas estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron al patio

**Hotaru**: ahora si Mina que es eso tan importante que querías decirnos – dijo

**Mina**: bueno lo que pasa es que hace unas semanas conocía a un chico muy lindo pero siempre que intento acercarme a el se porta muy frio conmigo y creo que siento algo por el – dijo la rubia afligida

**Lita**: hay Mina no se que decirte – dijo la castaña preocupada por su amiga

**Serena**: pues yo creo que deberías de luchar por el amor de ese chico – dijo la rubia muy segura de lo que decía

**Mina**: crees que sea lo mejor – pregunto no muy segura

**Serena**: claro que si no debes de darte por vencida – dijo muy segura Mina y Lita se sorprendieron de lo segura que estaba su rubia amiga

**Hotaru**: la verdad yo también creo como Serena deberías de luchar por el – dijo para sorpresa de todas hasta de la misma Serena

**Mina**: bueno esta bien voy a luchar por el amor de Yaten – dijo la rubia segura de si misma – muchas gracias chicas – dijo abrazandolas

**Lita**: bueno chicas creo que lo mejor será entrar por que ya van a tocar – dijo levantándose

**Hotaru**: si Lita tiene razón será mejor entrar – dijo también levantándose y asi todas se dirigieron hacia el gran edificio

En la hora del almuerzo se encontraban las 4 chicas comiendo solo que también estaban con ellas Rei y Ami

**Hotaru**: Serena estas completamente segura de lo que le vas a pedir a Alex – cuestiono la pelinegra

**Serena**: si Hotaru Alex es mi mejor amigo y no va a negarse – dijo muy segura

**Hotaru**: pues eso espero por tu bien - le dijo

Cuando termino el almuerzo todas ingresaron a sus salones, a la hora de la salida se encontraban Lita, Mina, Serena y Hotaru en la puerta del edificio

**Lita**: oigan nos vamos juntas – pregunto la castaña

**Serena**: bueno lo que pasa es que yo y Hotaru estamos esperado a Alex para hablar con el – dijo con cierto nerviosismo

**Mina**: bueno en ese caso yo y Lita nos vamos juntas – dijo

**Lita**: esta bien nos vemos luego chicas – dijo alejándose dejando a Hotaru y Serena solas

**Hotaru**: oye Sere ahí esta Alex – dijo cuando lo vio salir de la preparatoria las dos chicas se acercaron a el

**Alexander**: chicas hola no las había visto en todo el dia – dijo alegre el joven por ver a sus amigas y en especial por ver a la pelinegra

**Serena**: pues tu no sabemos donde te metiste no fuiste a comer con nosotras – le dijo con cierto enojo

**Alexander**: bueno lo que pasa es que estaba entrenando –

**Serena**: bueno eso no importa lo que yo quería decir es que….

**Darien**: oye cabeza de chorlito me dejarías decirle algo a mi hermano – dijo interrumpiéndola

**Serena**: huy no te habían dicho que eres un antipatico de lo peor – dijo enojada la rubia

**Darien**: pues la verdad no – dijo sonriendo

**Serena**: pues fijate que eres insoportable – le dijo bastante enojada

**Darien**: asi pues tu eres una niña lato….

**Hotaru**: chicos podrían dejar de pelear todos los están viendo – dijo interrumpiendo su pequeña pelea

**Darien**: pues la que empezó todo fue ella – dijo algo apenado

**Serena**: huy eres realmente insoportable – dijo se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí

**Hotaru**: Serena espera – dijo yendo tras ella

**Alexander**: bueno ahora que se fueron que era eso que querías decirme – pregunto a su hermano

**Darien**: yo, nada solo quería molestar a cabeza de chorlito – dijo

**Alexander**: Darien no deberías ser asi con ella – le reclamo

**Hotaru**: oye Alex Serena me pidió que te digiera que por favor la vieras hoy en el café de siempre, por que quería decirte algo muy importante – le dijo

**Alexander**: claro pero por que no vino ella a decirme – pregunto extrañado

**Hotaru**: bueno me dijo que no quería toparse a tu hermano de nuevo –

**Alexander**: um ya entiendo oye y como a que hora quiere que vaya – pregunto

**Hotaru**: pues yo creo que como a las 4:30 –

**Alexander**: esta bien entonces dile que a esa hora estoy ahí – dijo sonriendo

**Hotaru**: bueno entonces hasta luego Alex – dijo y se alejo de ahí

**Darien**: oye nos vamos ya – pregunto el pelinegro

**Alexander**: si claro vámonos – asi ambos hermanos se fueron a su casa

Alexander se encontraba ya en la cafetería en la que lo había citado Serena pero como siempre ella no había llegado por que era algo impuntual

**Alexander**: de haber sabido que Serena se tardaría tanto me hubiera venido mas tarde – dijo para si mismo de repente vio entrar a una rubia con dos singulares coletas

**Serena**: hola Alex, perdón por llegar tarde pero intentaba convencer a Hotaru de que me acompaña pero no quiso – dijo la rubia

**Alexander**: no te preocupes Sere, y que era eso que querías decirme – pregunto curiosos el joven

**Serena**: bueno lo que te quería decir es que – decía muy nerviosa

**Alexander**: que es – pregunto intrigado

**Serena**: queestoyenamoradadeDarien – dijo muy rápido

**Alexander**: puedes repetirlo – dijo confundido ya que no había entendido nada

**Serena**: que estoyenamoradadeDarien – volvió a decir muy rápido

**Alexander**: haber Serena calmate y dime que es eso tan importante – le dijo algo desesperado

**Serena**: que estoy enamorada de Darien – dijo ya mas calmada y roja como un tomate

**Alexander**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – dijo atonito

**Serena**: Alex baja la voz que todos nos están viendo – dijo igual de roja

**Alexander**: esta bien pero explicame como esta eso de que estas enamorada de mi hermano – dijo aun sin salir de su asombro

**Serena**: bueno diras que estoy loca por que siempre me la paso peleando con el pero es que desde la primera ves que lo vi sentí algo muy fuerte y no se como explicarlo pero me enamore de el – dijo la rubia viendo por la ventana

**Alexander**: hay Sere pero tu sabes muy bien que mi hermano no toma a las chicas enserio – dijo algo serio

**Serena**: si lo se pero es que yo no puedo hacer nada con esto que siento, y bueno quería pedirte que me ayudaras a que Darien se fije en mi – dijo suplicante la rubia

**Alexander**: pero como podría ayudarte yo – dijo algo confundido

**Serena**: bueno esa es una de las razones por las que quería que viniera Hotaru para que los tres juntos pensaramos en un plan – le dijo

**Alexander**: pero Serena no se si yo podre ayudarte – dijo dudando un poco

**Serena**: por favor – dijo con uno ojos suplicantes a los que Alex no pudo negarse

**Alexander**: esta bien te ayudare pero solo por que pienso que tu puedes hacer que mi hermano crea en el amor de nuevo – dijo serio

**Serena**: por que dices que puedo hacer que crea en el amor de nuevo – pregunto muy confundida

**Alexander**: te voy a decir algo que casi nadie sabe pero me debes prometer que no le diras a nadie – le dijo muy serio cosa que sorprendió a Serena

**Serena**: esta bien te lo prometo – dijo ella

**Alexander**: bueno lo que paso es que hace 3 años cuando Darien entro a la preparatoria se enamoro de un chica muy linda el la quería muchísimo esta realmente enamorado yo nunca lo había visto tan feliz pero lamentablemente un dia el descubrió a la chica con otro besándose eso le partió el corazón quedo devastado y después de eso se prometió que nunca se iba a volver a enamorar – dijo muy serio y mirando por la ventana parecía algo distante ya que a el también le dolia lo que le hicieron a su hermano

**Serena**: eso es algo horrible – dijo ella muy apenada por lo que le había hecho a Darien ya que sabia que el no merecía algo asi

**Alexander**: Sere te suplico que no se lo digas a nadie los únicos que sabemos esto son Haruka, Andrew y yo – le pidió

**Serena**: no te preocupes Alex te juro que no se lo dire a nadie – dijo ella

**Alexander**: bueno y que se te ocurre que podamos hacer para que mi hermano se fije en ti – pregunto

**Serena**: pues no se me ocurre nada – dijo

**Alexander**: mira tengo una idea, que tal si mejor mañana nos reunimos tu, Hotaru y yo para planear algo – propuso el chico

**Serena**: me parece una buena idea – dijo sonriendo

**Andrew**: hola Alex que bueno verte – dijo el rubio

**Alexander**: hola chicos y que hacen aquí – pregunto

**Haruka**: pues Darien dijo qu… - callo cuando recibió un codazo en el estomago por parte de Darien

**Darien**: por nada en especial –

**Haruka**: y quien es la cabeza de bombon que esta contigo – pregunto causando la risa de Darien, Alexander y Andrew y el enojo de Serena

**Serena**: SE-RE-NA me llamo Serena – dijo enojada

**Andrew**: que simpatica es tu novia Alex – dijo haciendo que los dos jóvenes se sonrojaran

**Alexander**: Serena es solo mi amiga** –**aclaro rápidamente

**Darien**: será mejor irnos para dejar a los tortolitos solos – dijo molestándolos

**Alex y Serena**: SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS – gritaron al mismo tiempo pero cuando se dieron cuenta que la gente los estaba viendo se sentaron rojos de la pena

**Darien**: huy que carácter con razón se llevan tan bien –

**Serena**: eres insoportable – dijo enojada

**Darien**: pues no me importa lo que diga de mi una niña tonta, latosa, torpe y además fea como tu – dijo

**Serena**: quitate – lo empujo y se fue corriendo fuera de local

**Alexander**: SERENA ESPERA POR FAVOR – grito pero ella ya se había ido

**Haruka**: creo que fuiste muy grosero con cabeza de bombon – le dijo al pelinegro

**Andrew**: si Darien Haruka tiene mucha razón – le dijo

**Alexander**: ya estaras contento Darien por si no te diste cuenta Serena se fue punto de llorar – le reclamo a su hermano

**Darien**_**:**__ solo espero que este bien – pensó el pelinegro viendo la puerta por la que la rubia se había ido_

En el parque N.10 se encontraba una rubia llorando desconsoladamente en su cabeza todavía rondaban las palabras que le había dicho

_Darien: pues no me importa lo que diga de mi una niña tonta, latosa, torpe y además fea –_

Si cualquier otra persona le hubiera dicho eso no le hubiera importado pero que el lo dijera le dolia mucho tan metida estaba en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta cuando un joven peli plateado se acerco a ella

**¿?**: no creo que una niña tan linda debería de estar llorando – dijo el joven Serena al escuchar una vos alzo la vista

**Serena**: perdón quien eres – dijo un tanto confundida

**¿?**: bueno lo que pasa es que te vi llorando y creo que las personas se ven mas linda cuando sonríen – le dijo el

**Serena**: si creo que tiene razón – dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente

**¿?**: ves asi esta mejor, ahora dime por que llorabas – pregunto

**Serena**: lo que pasa es que – Serena le conto todo lo que había pasado con Darien y todos sus sentimientos hacia el no sabia por que pero ese chico le inspiraba mucha confianza(a ella hasta un ladron le da confianza) estuvieron mucho tiempo platicando hasta que se percato de la hora

**¿?**: creo que es un poco tarde – dijo al ver que ella veía su reloj

**Serena**: si y mi mama debe de estar preocupada por mi, será mejor irme – dijo levantándose

**¿?**: si creo que yo también debo irme – dijo también levantándose

**Serena**: me dio mucho gusto conocerte** – **dijo sonriendo ampliamente

**¿?**: a mi también me dio gusto conocerte – le dijo sonriendo también

**Serena**: bueno ahora si me voy y muchas gracias por todo – dijo alejándose se dirigió a su casa teniendo muy presente la platica que había tenido con aquel chico ya que el le había dicho que si en verdad estaba enamorada que luchara por el amor de esa persona y eso era lo que ella haría lucharía por el amor de Darien pero eso si con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos Hotaru y Alexander

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero lo que pasa es que e tenido problemas familiares y no e tenido cabeza para nada y mi animo esta por los sueles espero y me comprendan quizás tarde mucho en volver a actualizar esta historia y la de Sailor Moon: una nueva historia, les pido me tengan paciencia y cuando todo se arregle actualizare lo mas rápido posible cuídense y por fis dejen sus comentarios plis. Bye**


End file.
